The Last Alterian's Mission
by sirbyron
Summary: HP/SG1/SGA extreme AU Janus is looking for someone to help correct the mastakes of the Alterians, but is dieing. Useing his reality drive he finds his saviour in Harry Potter. HP/HAREM LIVE SIRIUS have permition form USARKARAO to continue his story
1. The Last Alterian

**THE LAST ALTERIAN'S MISSION**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Halo, Stargate-SG1, Star Trek, Star Wars or Stargate-Atlantis**

_'Think'_

"Talk"

_'The war is lost but I think I found a way to save our race.'_ Janus thought.

Janus was going to one of his hidden laboratory to collect his latest invention. He decided to clone himself once again and use his new invention, the reality drive on his stolen cruiser that he'd modified to serve as a mobile lab, construction bay, and science vessel. He gathered up the remaining constructors that he managed to save.

The constructors were small robots that could self-replicate and build nearly anything but the high council decided to destroy them when they destroyed the Asurans because they feared that they will lose control of them.

He choose go to an alternate reality and rebuild a new fleet with new technologies because even if the Alterans are vastly superiors technologically to the Wraith, he found about the Ori in the database in a file that the High Council missed when they tried to erase all information about them. The Ori may be as advanced as them so he must prepare the new Alterans he will create in the other universe.

To prevent the High Council to find about his reality travel, he decided to leave a clone in this, his home dimension. He didn't want to send his clone to the other dimension because he was dying and his clone could continue his research on the Arturo device (hyperdrive jamming device) and maybe finally beat the Wraith if he is very lucky. He was dying because of a failure in the Attero device that poisoned him and he couldn't find a cure. He has no more than three months to live and he wants to find someone in the other reality to finish his work. He will have to find someone that is evolved close enough to the Alterans and let his vast knowledge of science do the rest.

After a week of work, his ship was finally ready for his trip in the other reality. He modified it with an intergalactic hyperdrive to find his chosen heir and a good place to create his base before he dies. The travel was easy but there was a problem when he arrived in the other dimension: he couldn't detect any sign of life in the solar system. He decided to search the entire galaxy in hope to find any sentient life but first he had to find a way to extend his life. He knew that stasis wasn't perfect and he would age and then die even in stasis. He thought about it and then he realized that there was a solution; he knew that there was a time dilatation effect when you are close of the speed of light so he decided to go in stasis and use the time dilatation effect while his probes explore the entire galaxy to find sentient life.

It took 50 years to explore every solar system in the galaxy and he found no life sign in the galaxy so his ship woke him and then he decided to go to the Milky Way. The travel between the galaxies took him a week which he spent in stasis. When he arrived over Earth, he was very happy to find primitive humans but they didn't have enough technology or were they advanced enough biologically to be able to have all the knowledge of the Alterans.

He decided to send probes in the entire galaxy and put a probe to watch humans of earth and to wake him up if they find any sentient life that is able to store the knowledge needed while he went back in stasis and using the time dilatation effect to survive longer.

Finally, after 10 000 years in stasis, he woke up when his probe told him that there was someone biologically able to have the knowledge of the Alterans, is old enough and would choose to help from the observations of the probe. When he woke up, his lab was ready with everything he would need, he had a repository ready to be used and his constructors spent the last 10 000 years collecting resources everywhere in the galaxy so he could build anything. After all this time, he was only 27 days older and he still had two months to teach everything to his chosen heir that would help him. He was ready to create a new fleet to beat the wraith and correct all the mistakes he and the Alterans made.


	2. Meeting the Hero

_**MEETING THE HERO**_

Harry was very angry, he finally killed Voldemort but his friends and the Ministry betrayed him. The reason they turned against him was because he was very popular and the Minister was afraid of him and the political capital that being the Boy-Who-Lived combined with being the Head of the Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Potter and Black. They threw him into Azkaban because he killed Voldemort with a gun and he didn't use magic.

After his fifth year, right after witnessing his Godfather's death, Dumbledore told him he had to kill Voldemort but he refused to train him. Instead he was sent to back to Dursley's, his personal prison. Harry knew he couldn't train his magic with so many eyes on him, so he decided to train physically every day, while trying to find a solution. Harry thought about his previous years and he remembered that he killed the Troll with its own club and the Basilisk with a sword. He realized he will never be able to beat Voldemort with magic so he decided that maybe muggle weapons are the 'power he know not' according to the Prophecy. Now he had to choose a weapon. He knew he couldn't use a sword against Voldemort because it was suicide to get that close, but he could use a gun.

_**(**__**Flashback harry after fifth year)**_

_'Now I have to find a way to have a gun and practice with it without getting caught,"_ Thought Harry._ "I could use a trunk like Mad-Eye Moody's but I need to find a way to go to Diagon Alley and escape the order member prison guard.'_

Harry could hear Mundungus sleeping so he decided to escape now because he has until 1 a.m. before the next order member arrive.

Harry had a brilliant idea, he remembered his friend Dobby form his second year of school. He remembered how Dobby was able to come and go easily here on Privet Drive as well as in Hogwarts, so he decided to call him.

"Harry Potter called Dobby?"

"Yes, can you help me go to Gringott's please?"

"Yes, Dobby can take the great and noble Harry Potter, take Dobby's hand and we go."

They both disappeared in a small pop and reappeared just outside of Gringotts. Harry went in and up to the nearest goblin teller.

"Excuse me but I lost my key and I want to know if I can have a new one made and the old one destroyed."

The goblin teller looked up with barely contained contempt and asked, "Name?"

"Harry Potter."

"I need a bit of blood to confirm your identity."

The goblin used a knife to cut Harry's hand and put the blood on the bowl, and then three keys appeared.

"You have three vaults: vault 687, the potter trust vault, vault 23, the Potter family vault, and vault 17 the Black family vault."

"WHAT? I didn't know I had another two vaults. I would like to go to my vaults please," said Harry.

The goblin called over another lower ranked goblin to take Harry to his vaults after handing him his keys. Once in the cart, Harry asked for the Black family vault. After opening the door to the vault the goblin returned to the cart while he went in. Inside, he found a lot of gold, artifacts, and thousands of books along with the Black head of house ring. Placing the ring on his left middle finger, he felt a pulse of magic pass threw him before the ring resized to fit his finger. Collecting all the books, he shrunk them down and put them in his pockets and left the vault. The door closed behind him while he got into the cart and asked for the Potter family vault. The ride was short and the goblin got out and opened the vault again. Harry entered the vault and it looked a lot like the Black family vault except there were about 10% more gold there. Here he spent a bit more time looking around after repeating the process with the Potter head of house ring on his right middle finger. After collecting all the books again he found a trunk that had his parents' names on it. The trunk had 7 compartments:

-2 of double size (2X inside than out)

-a walk in potions lab fully stocked with everything and anything that, including ingredients that were extinct

-a walk in library compartment full of nearly 75,000 books on all subjects imaginable

-a 2 bedroom apartment (2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, sitting room and kitchen)

-2 vault like storage area, heavily warded (80 x 80)

The trunk was heavily warded with using his blood to get in. Inside the large vault rooms, were silenced so he guessed no gunfire could be heard outside the trunk. He went into the library compartment, un-shrunk all the books and put them on the shelves. After exiting the trunk, he opened one of the vault rooms and with a wave of his wand, the vault contents were moved into the trunk minus thirty sickles. Leaving the Potter vault, he repeated the process with the Black family vault and his trust vault.

Harry decided to live in his trunk inside his bedroom and to use the other empty vault room as a target practice for his guns when he got some. After leaving Gringotts Harry found a gun shop in London. He went in with an invisible Dobby following him and found a lot of firearms he liked but he knew he couldn't buy them because he had was underage no and muggle ID. So he decided to come back at night and take them. Harry came back to Gringotts and exchanged some galleons for a bar of gold before Dobby brought him back to Privet Drive.

At eleven p.m., Harry called on Dobby once again.

"Dobby, can you make us invisible and prevent the ministry from knowing it?"

"Yes sir Harry Potter sir" and Dobby snapped his fingers making them invisible. Then Dobby took them to the gun store from earlier. Harry opened his new trunk to the second vault room and had Dobby load in all the weapons that he chose with enough ammunition to last years.

When he was in the trunk at Privet Drive, Harry examined the weapons. He had a chrome colt 1911 .45cal with pearl grips, two mat black desert eagle .50cal's, a p-90 with silencer and laser sights, an AA12 automatic shotgun with a 50 round drum, and a M4A1 with laser sights, flashlight, and 100 round drum attachments.

Harry used the 15 days before Dumbledore released him from his prison on Privet Drive to go to the Order's Headquarters that he owned to train with the firearms and he found out he very good, at first it was hard due to the recoil, but he quickly became a good shooter and after two weeks, he hit the bull's-eye every time so he decided to stop training to keep bullets, he will just shoot sometimes to be sure to keep in good practice.

Harry decided he didn't want to tell the others about his 'summer project' so he kept his new trunk and his weapons secret. It was easy because the trunk had an auto shrinking charm, so he kept it in one of the lockets he found form his vaults that no one could remove but him, it was invisible to all but him, and could only be opened by him.

_**(End flashback)**_

Harry then remembered when he revealed one of his colts during an attack on Hogwarts. His so called friends said that a gun was too dangerous and that as a wizard, he shouldn't use muggle weapons. Harry said that the colt was his only gun. After the school year was over with the only important events were his learning of the Horcruxes form Dumbledore. Besides his school work Harry began going through his books he retrieved from his vaults. Inside a book on bindings and blocks, he learned he had multiple blocks on his traits such as natural mind arts as well as his animagus skills, along with bindings on his magic that restricted at least 60%. Once he learned of these, he removed them as quickly as possible, after he found wandless magic almost as easy as wanded magic. Harry also found learning a lot faster once the mind arts block was removed, he learned everything battle related and found his animagus form, a black wolf.

After the school year ended, Harry was instructed by Dumbledore to return to the Dursley's house, but that was ignored in favor of hunting for the Horcruxes. Sometime during the previous year he discovered that his friends were reporting on his movements to the headmaster so he decided to go alone. He quickly found them with the information Dumbledore gave him so at the end of the summer, he had destroyed all of them. It was easy because he wasn't hiding just using a glamor charm and the goblins weren't happy to know they had a Horcrux in a vault, they quickly destroyed it and as payment for telling them about the Horcrux they removed the one in his scar. When it was removed form in his scar, it hurt like fire being poured onto his brain, but after his thoughts were even faster and a lot clearer. Also left behind was all of Tom's knowledge and memories. At that point, Harry knew everything about Tom Riddle up to the night he killed his parents. Once complete with his quest to destroy the Horcruxes, Harry returned to the Black family home to find the Order there doing what they did best, just talking. He was questioned constantly about his whereabouts for the past month but all Harry would say was he was on a vacation since this was his first one his entire life. When the Order pressed harder, he explained his home life with the Dursley's to them, making them understand that his life outside of school was none of their business, and since he wasn't an Order member they had no say. To say the Order was happy would be like saying Voldemort enjoys wearing a pink to-to. They dropped the questions when he informed them that the Black family owned an island under a goblin fieldus charm, and it was very nice there without any war to worry about.

In September, Harry called Voldemort to Hogwarts and was ready for the final battle. The entire Order and the few aurors alive fought against Voldemort's army. Harry was under his invisibility cloak and killed 76 death eaters out of the total 109 there with his silenced P-90. After an hour of waging battle Harry finally shot Voldemort to the head 3 times just after removing the head of his pet snake with a round form his desert eagle. He became visible but then he was stunned 6 times in the back, when he woke up he was in Azkaban.

The Order and the Ministry said that he was using dark magic to kill all the death eaters and sent him to Azkaban without a trial. Even his friends betrayed him but they didn't find his trunk.

He used his shotgun to destroy the door and then he used his remaining desert eagle to kill the guards and escape.

Harry was ready to flee in another country when he disappeared in a white flash. When he was able to see again, he saw a man before him.

"Hello Harry, I have a proposition for you."


	3. The Offer

_**THE OFFER**_

"What? Who are you? Where are we? How did I get there?" asked Harry of the man in front of him. He was about 6'4" tall, well-muscled, about 180lbs. He had brown hair and brown eyes, short hair and a short beard.

Harry was confused and a little scared. He was searching for his weapons discretely but he couldn't find any of them, even his invisible locket with his shrunken trunk in it disappeared. He also couldn't find his wand or feel his magic. He was completely powerless, well as powerless as a 6'0", 210lbs of pure muscle (nutrient potions were wondrous). His black hair was shoulder length tied back in a ponytail, bright green eyes scanning the room and the man in front of him.

Janus was still smiling and waited for Harry to calm down before he answered his questions.

When Harry finally stopped asking questions, Janus decided to answer Harry's questions.

"My name is Janus and we're in my ship, The Legacy. We're in orbit around the dark side of moon. I transported you here with my teleportation technology."

"WHAT? But that's impossible, there isn't any technology like that on earth, the best space ships earth has is the small ships and there isn't any teleportation devices on earth; it's only sci-fi TV shows."

"I never said that I was from earth and-"

"You're an alien? But you look so human."

"I can't answer you if you always interrupt me!"

Harry could tell that Janus was beginning to be annoyed so he decided to shut up and listen to Janus.

"Sorry."

"I may look human but I'm not, I'm an Alterian, we are much more advanced than humans though our peoples do lookalike," stated Janus.

"Ok, what do you want with me, why did you bring me here, and where are my things?"

"I'll give you back your things in a few minutes, and I'm going to answer all your questions, but first you need a small history lesson."

A table and two chairs appeared in a white flash.

"Please sit down," said Janus as he sat.

When Harry sat on a chair and was ready to listen, Janus started talking:

"Millions of years ago, there was one race, we were trying figure out Ascension, that's leaving your body and becoming pure energy. Over time, our society divided into two parts: the Ori that believed that the Ascended should use their power to rule everybody and everything, and the Alterans that believed that the Ascended shouldn't use their power to interfere with the mortal plane. The Alterans were forced to leave their home galaxy because of this conflict, they arrived into a galaxy they called Avalon: the Milky Way. We Alterans built a huge empire based on a new technology that was developed in the years of travel to Avalon, the Astria Porta: the Stargate. It allows to travel between two Stargates on different planets instantly. We Alterans seeded life in the galaxy to have neighbors and trading partners. The Alterans lived, worked, and learned for nearly 40 million years. They made friends with three other advanced races named the Asguard, the Nox, and the Ferling. Together they kept the piece of the less advanced races, and continued learning new sciences and technology with their allies."

"Then there was a plague that killed over 90% of the Alterans (close to 45 billion on many worlds) and we were forced to flee again to another galaxy, leaving behind our allies to go to the Pegasus galaxy. Once there, we again seeded human life but there was an accident, we created a new race: the Wraith. They absorb the life force of other beings, killing them threw a gland on their left hand (space vampires). The Alterans and the Wraith were at war. We had much better technology so at first, we were winning, but one day, a lot of new Wraith ships appeared, when we destroyed one, another would appear. When I fled, the Wraith was nearing Atlantis, our last city, the city that brought our people to Pegasus galaxy. The High Council was talking about abandoning and fleeing to Earth but I didn't want to abandon my work or our people in our time of need. I was dying due to an accident with one of my experiments, so I made a clone of myself that would stay with the others and flee with them or Ascend while I would use the little time I had to find a way to repair the errors of my race. I used The Legacy with a reality drive I invented and went to another reality, this one; your planet is the only one that has life on it in this reality within the nearest three galaxies. That was 10,000 years ago."

"That's incredible, but you said you were dying, how did you survived 10,000 years?" asked Harry with wide awe filled eyes. He was sitting on the edge of his seat, thinking, '_This is better than when I finished my animagus transformation.'_

"I was in stasis, but even with the stasis chamber set to maximum, I would have aged slowly and I only had three months of life left. But I knew time slowed down when you're close to the speed of light so I sent my ship in a circle around this solar system at 0.999 of the speed of light"

Once Harry got over his awe he asked, "That's nice but why did you take me here and tell me this?"

"I will soon die and I hoped you would take my place and repair the mistakes my race made," stated Janus with sadness on his face and hope in his eyes.

"But why should I do this, and what is so special about me?" asked a clearly confused Harry. _'I get finished with one war and here is someone asking me to go to war in another reality? Why is it always me?'_

"I've chosen you because you are one of the few that has developed enough biologically to handle the knowledge of the Alterans downloaded into your mind. You are the only one that showed that you wouldn't abuse your power over energy manipulation (magic) or technology I can give to you, you're brave and finally, you're smart. You are the best choice of every human in this reality."

"Thanks, but you didn't tell me why I should help you, even if it seems like a good thing and right thing to do."

"If you help me, you will have extremely advanced technology, you will be free of the others wizards of your world, you will be able to explore another reality and you will be able to meet many others races. You will have a way to live longer than normal humans or even magicals, and finally you will save trillions of lives. Plus you were going to flee anyway, this way no one can track you, ever," said Janus finishing with a smile.

"It's very tempting but I think I need more information and a little time to think," said Harry.

"I can't give you more than a day but I will let you use my database, it contains all the Alterian knowledge as well as everything I could collect form earth, both magical and non-magical," concluded Janus.


	4. The Choice and Building

_**THE CHOICE AND BUILDING**_

Harry spent the next 10 hours before he passed out due to exhaustion form his time in Azkaban, his escape, and studying everything he could in Janus' database. The more he thought about it, the better it seemed in the long run. After waking up, he went to find Janus. He found him in one of the labs on The Legacy.

"OK I will help you," said Harry

"Good, take your things and follow me," Janus said has he stood and started walking thought the ship.

Harry put his weapons back into his trunk before shrinking it back and putting it into the locket around his neck. He placed his wand holster on his forearm and he followed Janus to a small room with a strange machine in the center and what looked like a hole in a wall.

"The machine in the center in a DNA re-sequencer, with this, I will be able to give you the gene used to use our technology, the other machine in the wall will download all the knowledge accumulated by the Alterans for over 40 million years into your head. We have to be quick because I just have just two months left to live. Go to the re-sequencer please."

Harry climbed in and Janus used the re-sequencer to get and activate the ATA (Alterian Technology Activation) gene and then Harry put his head in the repository, it reached out and grabbed his head and downloaded its knowledge for 20 minutes, he passed out as soon as it let go.

The next day, Harry woke up with a lot of new knowledge in his mind, but thanks to Ocumancy (organizing and protecting his mind) it took him about 20 min to sit up after sorting all the information into his mind. He looked around and found himself in a room he never seen before.

He got out of the room and knew he was not in The Legacy, he already knew where he was in the base built into the dark side of the moon because he had the plan downloaded in his brain. He went in the base's main lab and found Janus working on something.

"So what do we do now?" asked Harry.

"OH, you're awake already, that was fast, we should start to prepare for your travel, but first, we have to build a ship," stated Janus.

Harry thought for a moment before he said, "We need to know the enemies in the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies, do you think we can install your reality drive on probes and send them to the other reality to send back intelligence anything and everything there?"

"Yes, that's a really good idea, the constructors will build a few probes and we will send them to my reality," said Janus. "Now we need to build a new ship."

"Do you think we need to use an old design or make a totally new one?" asked Harry.

Janus thought about that question for a few minutes before he stated, "We're going to need to make a new ship, we don't know the strength of the enemies or their ships so we need to make the strongest ship possible."

"The Alterans only used drones and small plasma cannons on their ships so we must make new weapons," muttered Harry while thinking out loud.

"So what do you propose?" ask Janus.

"Do you think we can modify the multi-phasic drones so they send an EMP when they touch enemy ship shields to attack their computers?" asked Harry.

"This may be possible but the most advanced races will have protections in place against that," reminded Janus.

"We could at least use these new drones against weaker enemies to stop them without killing them. I've got a few more ideas, I saw my cousin play a video game called HALO, they had these weapons called MAC (Magnetic Accelerator Cannon) and a weapon called energy projector. Do you think we can create something like that?" asked Harry.

"Let me see, the MAC could be a useful projectile weapon and the energy projector seems like a very good weapon. These suits of armor looks good too, we could try to build them after a few modifications. The MAC is easy to build and we could create energy projectors by modifying the weapons of defense satellites the Alterans use to fire a much bigger in diameter ray and use plasma instead of the original zero point energy. The armor will be a little harder but the constructors should be able to build one in a month if the computer program is good enough to create something like this if it's very good program Harry," said a smiling Janus.

"Good, now we have the weapons for our ship with the MACs, drone, large and small energy projectors and plasma cannons. Now we need defensive systems. We should use a shield as strong as the one like on Atlantis for our ship, but do you think we could also use a defense grid?" asked Harry.

"What do you mean?" questioned Janus.

"We could use either projectile or laser weapons to stop missiles along small ships such as fighters and bombers along others things that come close to our ship," stated Harry.

"Yes, we could use plasma cannons or laser cannons configured into a tri barrel for longer life of the weapon system as well as faster rate of fire to defend the ship," replied Janus with a smile.

"We could also use rail guns to be sure. Maybe we could modify a teleporter to protect us if things come too close to the ship by beaming them to the other side of our ship," said Harry.

"You see, that's why I choose you Harry, you know war, in five minutes, you had so many ideas while the Alterans were so used to peace that they only used drones as a weapon," said Janus with a smile still on his face. The hope in the older man raising more and more, _'Harry was a very good choice, he should be able to do what we couldn't, fixing our mistakes will be his and my greatest achievement.' _

"Now we need to finish the list of what we need in the ship and then make the plans and build it. I think the ship need a lot of armor, like 4 feet thick armor. What else could we add to the ship?" asked Harry.

"We could add a Stargate into the ship, along with rings, gate ships, and stasis pods," replied Janus.

"We'll need the best sensors in the ship and also a way to hide from the sensors; we could also use a cloaking device on the ship, along with that phase shifting technology," said Harry.

"What shape do you wish the ship to be in Harry?" asked Janus.

"I was thinking the shape could be like a bird, like on the TV show Star Trek, have it looking like a Klingon Bird of Prey," said a thoughtful Harry.

"We will need teleporters inside the ship to move quickly."

"Janus, do you have a way to protect the inside of the ship?"

"Maybe, the Alterans created mini drones with multiple visual settings as well as well as a stun weapon so we could use them to capture any boarders with the transporters used to expel them if needed."

"OK, we'll need cells for prisoners the transporters can capture and an armory somewhere in the ship, preferably near the bridge, Stargate, and my quarters. Janus, can you create the plans for the ship while I create small handheld weapons I'll need later?" asked Harry.

"Ok Harry let's go to work," said Janus grinning ear to ear.


	5. Building the Future

_**BUILDING THE FUTURE**_

A week later, Janus and Harry had finished their work and were ready for production of the weapons and building the ship.

The ship will be 1.25 km long and 700m wide at the wingtips with only 300m without counting the wings and 250 meters high. Janus had to modify the Arturo reactor because the ship needed so much power; it also had a backup power of 9 ZPMs with 27 extras just in case. Janus used another dimension instead of our own or his own to draw in Zero Point Energy for the Arturo reactor. The ship only needed to use the control chair to work. The Marauder (as Harry named the ship) will have three defense grids of eight try-barrel laser cannon, drone launchers on the hull under the wings with normal and modified drones. Janus managed to make a MAC that ran the length of the ship ending just outside the engine room, large energy projectors on the wingtips and eight plasma cannons: two on each side of the MAC in the front of the ship, two on top and two on the bottom of the wings on the hull, along with two rear facing ones on either side of the engines. The Marauder will have the best intergalactic hyperdrive they could create; the ship will cross the expanse between the galaxies in 5 days. Inside the ship, they created a large room (with the help of magic and runes done by Harry) with a Stargate with a shield. Two gate ships along with a hanger door were also in the gate room. One of the puddle jumpers (gate ships) were configured like the Alterans made them but the second one, painted black, had a very weak hyperdrive and transporter technology for search and rescue (S&R). The Marauder will have little space, there will be two labs, a ten 2 person prison cells, three armories (near the bridge, Stargate room and across form the captain's room with enough in each to equip thirty ground troops) in the ship and eleven rooms for twenty-one people (the single person room was the captain's room for Harry), and the mess hall will hold all people onboard together. Finally, the control room will be in the front above the MAC with 360 degree holographics to see everywhere around the ship.

After that Harry showed his new weapons he created to Janus:

-a new handgun that could fire bullets or energy rounds that stun, kill, or disintegrate. The gun looked like a 357 magnum with a double barrel: the top one fire bullets and the bottom one fired energy.

-an assault rifle that looked like a M4A1 that fired energy bullets that could stun or kill

-an energy sniper that could hit a target at 2 km every time due to the targeting computer built in

Harry also created forty MJOLNIR armor, self-adjusting to sizes; the armor itself could take just about anything thrown at it and keep on working. It was useable in zero gravity and the vacuum of space. Its shielding were a compact form of that on the puddle jumpers able to take a very hard pounding. But unlike the HALO game, the armor did not add to his strength or reflexes but did work enough to offset the weight of the armor itself. Harry also created his own version of a lightsaber in emerald green. The armor was painted completely black with an emerald green visor.

Harry and Janus ordered the constructors to create the Marauder and enough weapons to fill the armories.

"Harry, the construction will take five months but I will die in a month and a half so you will have to finish alone," stated Janus sadly.

"Can't you find a way to live longer?"

"No Harry, I already tried and we can't do anything."

"Can't we clone you like you did before?" asked Harry.

"No I don't want to live like that; it's time for me to die."

"But I need you, I'm not ready!" Thinking quickly, "Can't we put a copy of you in the computer of the Marauder to help me, you could die like you want but you could still help me?" asked Harry sadly.

Janus thought about it for about twenty minutes before he smiled and said, "You're right, I'll do that."

"We'll also need allies; I can't fight an entire universe alone. But nearly all my friends betrayed me," stated Harry, "We can't ask the goblins or the ministry to help, their known to betray their allies and the goblins only care about money."

"What about anyone that died during the battle at Hogwarts? We can use the time drive in the S&R (search and rescue) puddle jumper and grab them just before they die and ask if they would help. If they say no though, we would have to kill them and send back their bodies," stated Janus happily at the begging but sadly at the end. "You Harry must choose them because they will be under your command."


	6. Collecting Crew

_**PAST TRAVEL TO RECRUIT HARRY'S ALLIES**_

Harry left Janus to prepare to download his contuses and knowledge into the computer aboard the Marauder. Harry decided to use Janus' ship; The Legacy, to collect some people he knew had passed away, or would have during the Battle of Hogwarts and before. He settled into the control chair and ship came alive under his hands, and quickly lifted off the mood under cloak. He got into position above England and set the reality/time drive to an hour before the Sirius fell through the Vail and engaged the time/reality drive.

In a flash of yellowish white light, and a quick check of earth time and date, he was rite where and he needed to be. Staying in orbit, Harry sent out some 50 of the stun-probes with phase cloaks. Positioning them in the Ministry of Magic, Diagon Ally, Hogsmeade, and Hogwarts Harry had his sensor grid up and running just as his past self and 'friends' arrived at the Ministry. Watching the events unfold, as soon as Sirius entered the building, Harry beamed up a sample of his blood, and created a 'flash clone' (clone with only basic motor skills and no memories, created in seconds) and continued to watch and record the entire thing to learn from his mistakes. Just as Sirius was struck by the stunner and flung back toward the Vail, Harry switched the 'flash clone' with the real Padfoot. The flash was hardly noticeable. Sirius was beamed unconscious to the medical bay and placed in stasis while his body was healed. Harry watched and listened to everything that happened after he was portkeyed away and found out the other five with him were truly spies against him along with most of the order minus Remus, Tonks. Seeing this, Harry had two probes follow them as well as Madam Bones because he remembered her and her niece Susan dieing this summer and wished to save them. Getting there blood was easy as was the flash cloning. Sirius was in bad shape, extreme malnutrition and infection form his time in hotel Azkaban were going to take a week to fix. During this time, Harry collected blood form Remus to see if there was a way to cure the werewolf virus. He found a cure within four days. The cure needed twenty days to work fully so he was going to beam the cure into Remus after the full moon before the Battle of Hogwarts, which give Moony twenty-five days before he is 'saved' by Harry. He had the 'flash clones' for Remus, Tonks, Madam Bones, Susan Bones, as well as a few other people Harry remembered as being either killed or raped such as Padma and Parvati Patel (both raped multiple times and forced to murder their family befor each other), Su Li of Ravenclaw (raped and murdered), Lavender Brown of Gryffindor (attacked, raped and murdered by werewolves), Susan's friend Hanna Abbot from Hufflepuff (tortured into insanity after brutally raped before and after), Daphne Greengrass and her younger sister Astoria from Slytherin (raped and murdered along with their parents for refusing to join Voldemort). He also remembered about the Delacour daughters being killed after visiting the Weasleys and heading to Diagon Ally for shopping this summer also. Harry decided that he would leave them all in stasis until he had collected every one and speak to them all at once. He thought it would save him the headache of doing it multiple times.

Harry watched a few other people to have something to do to get over the boredom of waiting for something to happen. During this time he developed another type of drone that could copy entire books (it scanned it down to the atom and figured out where the ink on the page was located). Harry sent these out to every school of magic and Ministry and began copying their entire libraries into a database that could be downloaded directly into the users like the Alterian repository of knowledge, or just a regular searchable database. Also during this time Harry was scanning all magical creatures, magical plants, non-magical plants and animals. He was doing this so he had a record for the replicators (energy to mater devices) to create potion ingredients and anything else he could think of.

While the probes were in Hogwarts, they also searched the headmaster's office for anything that could be useful. Here Harry found Dumbledore's diary, along with the Sorcerer's Stone that Dumble's told the world was destroyed. Later that night, Harry beamed them both on board The Legacy to study. Once he scanned the diary and the stone into the computer and knew the replicators could crate them, he sent them back. Creating the stone, Harry started taking the Elixir Of Life in order not to age the next two years waiting gather everyone. Reading Dumbledore's diary was eye opening. It listed everything the old man did to him and the rest of the world in vivid detail, including his creation of Voldemort out of Tom Riddle just so it could be said he defeated two Dark Lords using compulsion charms forcing him toward the dark. All was going as he planned until the Prophecy showed up. Then it shows Dumbles tell Snape to give part of the Prophecy to Voldy to have it completed and out of the way of his grand plans. _'That old bastard and the grease stain are the reasons I'm an orphan, well lets just wait until I'm leaving to settle the score. Revenge is best served cold.'_

When it was time for one of the people he knew would die to meet there end, he would swap them out with their 'flash cloned' counterpart. The process took only hundredths of a second to complete the swap and the flash was so fast it wasn't noticeable. The first were the Greengrass sisters; Harry also 'flash cloned' their parents and added full clones of the sisters sending them into the basement of 12 Grimmauld Place in a room warded to keep the people inside in magical stasis until they are released. Harry used this process with all the people he could but the people Harry wanted to offer the chance to join him were replaced with full clones. If they chose to return to their lives, he could just swap them out with their clones and destroy the clone.

This continued for the next two years, once everyone that Harry was looking to bring with him were onboard the Battle of Hogwarts was over. Looking back to the screens in front of him, he sees the battle is over, with his past self being led away in chains and everyone congratulating the betrayers. Discussed at the site, Harry recalls all the drones still out on the planet and reprograms the time/reality drive to five minutes after he began his trip to the past and was just about to engage the drive when in a flash of green flames a Phoenix appeared.

Startled, Harry asked, "Well hello there, can I help you?"

The phoenix thrilled happily, landing on his shoulder, and nipped his ear hard, drawing blood. Next thing Harry knows is he is hearing the phoenix in his mind speaking to him. _"Well hello there young warrior, thank you for bonding with me. After the bonding, I was able to read your mind and I too wish to travel with you. My name is or was Arthur Pendragon, but you may call me Art. I use to be friends with Merlin but you are the first worthy of becoming my companion since his time nearly thirteen hundred years ago,"_ replied a surprising deep voice.

A still startled Harry looked at Al "It's nice to meet you Art, and you're more than welcome to join us, and now all I have to do is convince all the other people that this is a good idea to come too and we're all set," he said with a smile.

Al thrilled a laugh, _"I'll give you a hand there Harry, it's the least I could do for you my new friend."_

With a laugh, Harry engaged the reality/time drive, in the same flash of yellowish white light as before, they were where and when they were meant to be. Setting course for the base on the moon, they were off. He looks over at Art, who looking around the bridge with what could be called awe on his face, (beak hanging open and wide eyes). Harry starts laughing at him as they pass the moon before coming in for a landing.

"Well, here we are. Lets go check on our hopeful crew shall we partner?" asked Harry.

Art thrilled a laugh and said in his mind, _"This ought to be a blast, I suggest you take their wands and portkeys from them before you begin, just to be on the safe side"_


	7. The Explaination

_**THE EXPLANATION **_

Harry decided to walk to the medical bay on The Legacy to have time to get his thoughts together. He knew that Sirius and Remus were in, anything for a chance to get away from all the prejudice for both of them, and Padfoot just to be able to prank the world into thinking he's dead as well as pranking a whole new world would just be icing on the cake for him. Madam Bones would be the hardest to persuade, because of her job as head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she would see it as running away from her responsibilities. Hopefully Susan could help there_. 'All the rest of them had living families that were going to left behind, they probably won't want to come,'_ thought Harry.

A thrilling Arthur answered, _"Remember Harry, that each one of them oue you a life debt, you could force them."_

"Forcing the issue, would make just like the Death Eaters Art. We have to be better than that," said Harry

"_Too true Harry, that's why I chose you. Your pursuit of what is Right not what is Easy."_

As they entered the medical bay, Harry checked the instruments to make sure everyone was in perfect health; he started waking up Sirius, Remus, and Tonks.

Opening their eyes, Sirius was the first to speak saying, "If this is the afterlife, then I don't think I took a wrong turn somewhere," grinning ear to ear.

Moony groaned out before he realized who he was talking to, "Bad joke there Padfoot." His eyes shot open wide and looked to his side to see a grinning Sirius Black that looked better than he had seen since is stay in hotel Azkaban.

Harry chose this time to speak, "Well we can see nothing keeps a marauder down, even death," laughing at his own joke.

"Ok, I've been gone a wile by the looks of things, but are you dead too Pup?" asked a bewildered Sirius with a wide eyed Remus and Tonks.

"No Paddy, just saving your mangy ass, along with a lot of other people."

Tonks spoke up saying, "The last thing I remember before waking up here is having been hit by at least three cutting curses, with a killing curse headed my way without anyway to move because I was standing over Remus who was hit by one less than a minute before me. Now I'm in perfect health, with a living Moony. And I know I watched Sirius fall through the Vail of Death, what the hell is going on here Harry James Potter-Black!" she finished yelling at him.

"You know me Tonks, if it's impossible; I do it on a daily basis. A little time travel, some healing technology and everyone is good to go. I just left everyone in stasis until it was time to start waking everyone up," replied a grinning Harry with Art on his shoulder.

Tonks' reply was to smile and walk up to him and say, "I don't know wither to arrest you, hex you, thank you, or snoog your brains out. But with Remus and I together, I'll just thank you." Getting up, she walked over to him and gave him a bone crushing hug followed by Sirius and Remus.

"You're welcome guys, it's what family does for one another," said Harry with a tear in his eye.

"Ok, so where are we, and how long were we asleep cub?" asked Remus.

"You were only out for about a day; Paddy was sleeping for over a year, lazy bum. Oh by the way Moony, you may want to meditate sometime soon, because I believe your werewolf form is long gone, because were actually on a space ship parked next to a small base on the dark side of the moon," Harry informed them to their gaping mouths. "Now before you begin with the millions of questions I know you all have, we have others that need to be woke up to join the conversation."

Harry took the time to go to each healing bed and check on the person there, form there he shut down the stasis on them and waited until they awoke.

Once they were all up, some screaming in fear of seeing Sirius, Harry asked them all to follow him to a conference room for the question and answer portion. Walking through the Legacy, they had more questions than answers and had no choice than to follow Harry. Entering the conference room, they all saw a round table that could seat forty people easily. Taking their seats, Harry began his story of the night his parents died and continued all the way through until he got it all. It took over six hours, with everyone asking questions, but he finally finished and offered everyone something to eat. He told them to put a hand on the table and state whatever they wanted, it was replicated and delivered in a flash of white. They were amazed at that, and slowly started eating, everyone savoring their first meal since their 'resurrection'. It was after the meal that Harry asked a question that left them all pondering.

"Now you've heard my story up until this point, the main reason you are all here is because you all dead to anyone who knows, the question is would you like to come with me to another reality where there is no magic, or return to your lives. Remember your families are under stasis in my house under a fieldus charm, I can switch you out with the clones there and no one would know any different. The choice is yours, but I would like each of you to stay and help, maybe by starting a new life doing this it will give you something besides what the wizarding world offers. Seeing new words, meeting aliens, living your lives helping people who can't help themselves, the choice is yours," said Harry.

As they all thought about it the answers he received were what he hoped for.

"I'm with you till the end pup, just as a godfather is meant to be. But your letting me paint my own armor," said Sirius with a smile.

Tonks and Remus shared a look and a nod, they were in.

Susan and Hanna was the one to decide it for her and her Aunt by saying, "We're already declared dead Aunty, plus we get to journey to other worlds, we can claim the title as the first space witches in history. I want to go, so please come with me," after giving her Aunt the puppy dog look for a few seconds, Amelia gave in with a sigh and nod wile smiling.

The Patel twins, Delacour sisters and Greengrass sisters were still talking to each other when Su Li informed him that her family had been dead since her first year and she was coming.

Lavender Brown was the same as Su Li, but instead of living alone like Su, she had been living with her muggle Uncle who was a mob boss, she saw this as a way out of that life and wanted to start something new. Plus according to her, "Harry 'hot as hell' Potter was here, and that's where she was staying."

Everyone enjoyed a good laugh, before the twins and the Greengrass sisters agreed that this was a much better life than what was planned out for them by their parents. Here they didn't have to worry about being shunned because they were bi-sexual, and didn't have to put up with parents who were going to marry them off for money or political power.

Fleur and Gabby, they were with Harry till the end because he had saved both their lives in the Tri-Wizard Tournament meaning they owed a debt to him. Then he did it again when they were about to be raped and murdered. They were with him till the end, no question there.

Harry had a big smile on his face; he was amazed they all agreed to go with him. _'You were right Art, they all agreed, I can't believe it'_

"_Your forgetting two other people Harry, Dobby and his mate Winky should also be joining us in this journey my friend." _Thrilled Art for the first time since everyone woke up, drawing questions which Harry answered as well as translating for the talkative fire bird. Harry explained that everyone was going have to share quarters on the Marauder due to it being smaller than the Legacy, but it wouldn't be ready for another five months. That would give everyone a chance to work out sleeping quarters for themselves, showing them rooms on the ship to get settled in before setting off to the S&R puddle jumper to collect Dobby and Winky.

After talking to Janus to lockdown certain areas of the ship to the new crew until he had a chance to run them threw the DNA re-sequencer and knowledge repository, he set off with Art still with him. "Hey Art, do you think any other phoenix would like to come with us? They don't have to bond with anyone if they don't want to, but it would give them a chance to have an adventure."

"_That's a wonderful idea Harry, I'll ask while where getting Dobby and Winky, and shutting down the stasis on all the parents and clones where leaving behind. It may be a good idea to talk to everyone and ask them if they would like their vaults in trunks like yours that way they can have money when we get there. And don't forget about Dumbledore and his diary, I think dropping it at the newspapers of the world would hurt him a lot more than anything," _thrilled Art.

"No wonder you were King, you really know how to hit 'em where it hurts the most," laughed Harry

"_And don't you forget it present," _laughed Art.

Harry set the puddle jumper down on an abandoned air field near a the coast. He opened the rear door as Art flashed off to begin recruiting any phoenix that would want to join. Once outside Harry called Dobby.

"The great Harry Potter has called Dobby, Dobby is so happy that Harry Potter sir is ok. Dobby was scared when the old white bearded one put Harry Potter sir in the bad prison. Dobby was gonna come rescue the great and noble Harry Potter when he just disappeared, Dobby couldn't find him no more," wailed a happily crying Dobby.

"It's alright Dobby; I'm here now safe and sound. I was wondering if you and Winky would like to come with me and my new friends and family on an adventure?" asked Harry.

A pop indicated Winky's arrival, "Dobby" "and Winky" "would love to Harry Potter, but if we be going too far from Hoggywarts, then Dobby and Winky be needing a bond to keep magic strong."

Harry thought about it for all of three seconds before he agreed and had Dobby walk him through the bonding process. Once it was completed, they popped off to collect their belongings. While waiting for them to return, Art flamed in with a white phoenix that was named Sarah. She was his life mate that wanted to come with him. Dobby and Winky returned, Harry had Winky conjure a chair to sit in wile he instructed Dobby to collect trunks like his except with only one vault built in, and had Winky serve him some tea. About an hour later Dobby returned, Harry had them put names on the trunks and sent them to the peoples' homes to collect everything that belonged to them. Harry went into the puddle jumper and took a nap waiting for the elves to finish their mission. Four hours later, the five beings were ready to depart. Harry got into the pilots seat after closing the rear hatch and took. It took about ten minutes to return to the Legacy, and dock. Harry got the elves and phoenixes a room to themselves and had them deliver the trunks to their owners which were asleep.


	8. Learning Curve

_**LEARNING CURVE**_

The next morning, everyone was in the conference room which was doubling as their dining room eating breakfast when Janus came in. After introductions were made, Harry asked how the repository of magical knowledge was coming along and was told it's complete. Harry asked if it could be broken down into categories that would only impart what was chosen, such as charms, transfiguration and so forth and was told by Janus with a smile that's how he made it.

Harry explained how the Alterian repository worked, but before he could let anyone use it, he asked for a magical oath on their life and magic to not use the knowledge for dark/evil purposes, only to help when needed, and not give out the secrets of the Alterans to people/races that were not ready for it. Explaining how giving a bomb to a caveman could have wiped out all life before it really began. With the explanation, they all gave their oaths, which caused both Harry and Janus to smile, knowing all of them were honorable, and would die if they violated the oath.

Harry asked Janus to begin putting everyone threw the DNA-resequencer, Alterian repository and letting them pick what they would like form them Magical repository. Before they left to begin, Flour asked Janus if he recorded the Vela National Library as well, when he told her no, she told him where it was located, along with the libraries of the goblins, dwarfs, and merpeople. Janus told her he could have them all copied within about two hours and it would take that long to run everyone threw all of the other things to prepare them for their trip.

Janus asked that Sirius, Amelia, Remus, and Tonks to follow him to get started, and told the rest he should return to get them started the next day just to make sure the technology worked on everyone. Once the adults were gone, the girls began asking Harry questions.

The first to ask was Daphne, "You know Potter, that most guys in your shoes would be demanding 'favors' for saving all of our lives. What do you get out of this?"

"First things first, all of you please call me Harry; this will work out best for all of us if we could at least be friendly with one another. What I want is for everyone to get along because this is going to take years, decades even. You all signed up for this willingly, if you want out tell me now so I can get you placed back home. You each are your own person, this is your decision to make, not mine. What would you like to get out of this?" questioned Harry.

Lavender, Flour, Gabby, answered together with "YOU" and lecherous grins. The Patel twins along with Su Li nodded wile blushing. Astoria winked at him just out of sight of her sister who had a smirk on her face.

"What I would like is for you to pull your head out of your ass Potter and learn what comes with saving a life. Life debts are things that cannot just be wished away, and we all owe you at least one. Most of us would have been raped, that's not the way I wish to lose my virginity. So while were waiting these few months to leave, you have your work cut out for you Mr. Potter. Tonight I will be in your room, tonight I will lose my virginity to you, and you better pleasure me thoroughly. I speak for all of us when I say if you're as good as I hope, we'll let you have us anytime, anywhere, any way you wish. Do you understand Potter, so if you're a virgin, you better not be by tonight," Daphne said with twinkling eyes while she reached over and ran her hand over Padma's breast causing her breath to hitch some as she smiled back at Daphne.

Harry stood up and began walking around the table, all eyes on him while he asked, "Is this what you all want? To become my concubines, to be mine to do with as I please, to enjoy both your bodies and minds in the most intimate ways known to the world?"

He was given nods and smiles as he stopped behind Astoria. He bent down from behind the seated girl wile tugging on her hair lightly to tilt her head up and kissed her. As he was kissing her, he reached around her and gently started rubbing her breasts while her hands fisted themselves in his hair and gently sucking on his tongue. Letting go of her hair, Harry reached for Su Li who was seated on the other side of Astoria opposite of Daphne running his hand threw her hair and gently pulling her towards the kissing couple. Su stood up before straddling Astoria; Harry broke the kiss with Astoria and started kissing Su. Su moaned into his mouth as Astoria started groping her. Her hands came up to start playing with Astoria's hair and the breast that didn't have Harry teasing the nipple of. Harry pulled away from Su and gently led her mouth to Astoria where the girls began to kiss with a lot of passion. Looking around at the rest of the girls, their eyes wide giving the scene hot looks, hands were under the table, breathing was coming in short, fast breaths. Harry stood around and asked, "If this is what you all want, be prepared, I will do everything in my power to fuck each of you into puddles of goo."

A moan from the side drew his attention to Flour and Gabby who had their eyes closed; a hand under the table and the other pulling and twisting nipples through shirts. Looking at Daphne who was closest, he noticed her skirt was bunched up around her waist, panties pulled to the side, and slowly fingering her bald slit watching her sister and Su make out. Harry moved behind Daphne, reached down with both hands and roughly grabbed her tits, pulling her out of her seat with a loud moan. Pushing the chair out from between them with his foot, he turned her around, lifted her by her ass and sat her on the table before shoving his tongue into her mouth. She tried to wrap her arms around him, but he grabbed her wrists and put one back on her breast and the other back between her thighs, pulling back he whispered to her, "don't stop, keep that sweet pussy nice and wet for me, because I'm about to make it, and you, MINE." He growled out the last word causing her to shutter. Almost instantly she had two fingers back in her wet hole, Harry lifted her shirt and pulled up her bra before pinching her nipples hard, making her back arch with a very loud moan.

"I'm about to teach you just why parseltongue is considered a dark art by the stuck up pricks in the Ministry." Pushing her back to lie against the table, he pulled the chair back up and sat down, watching Daphne finger herself. Her juices were running down her lower lips as he lifted her legs and sat them on his shoulders. Leaning down he licked where he could get to before pulling her hand out to lick some of her juices off. Taking her wet fingers, he put them to her mouth just as his tongue made contact with her clit. Looking around he saw Susan and Hanna were naked in a 69 on the table giving him a great view of Susan's ass because she was on top with Hanna eating her, he saw Lavender in the same position as Daphne with both twins between her legs, Gabby had joined Astoria and Su, he couldn't find Flour, and seconds later he felt his pants being pulled open. Looking down he found Flour staring at all 8 ½ inches of him hungrily, he smiled at her, reached down for her hair and pulled her mouth to his manhood. Harry darted forward and buried his tongue into Daphne just as Flour slammed her mouth onto his hard cock lightly gagging herself in the process causing him to moan into Daphne. Pulling his tongue out of her vanilla tasting pussy, Harry wrapped his lips on her clit gently sucking on it making her back arch and moan just before he hit her with what he called 'the whammy', he began reciting some boring crap he remembered form History of Magic class in parsel while channeling a little bit of magic into his tongue wile slipping a finger into her tight ass. As soon as he did Daphne began screaming out her orgasm, pulling on her nipples to the point he thought they would rip off. Harry kept it up until she was literally begging him to stop, after she begged for almost thirty seconds he pulled back and smiled at her. All the girls were looking at him in awe because a few knew it was hard it was to make Daphne cum quickly, and he had her screaming in under a few seconds, "Now you know why the Ministry classed it as a 'dark art', they kept losing their wives to the tongues of parseltongues," he said with a wet grin, her juices still glistening in the light. Harry stood up so all the girls could see his hard cock, with Flour crawling out from under the table like she was chasing it. Harry turned sideways so they could get a good look just before Flour demonstrated her deep throat skills on his man meat once again causing him to groan and the girls to moan while continuing what they were doing and watching him receive mind blowing, deep throated head form the blond on her knees. Looking at Daphne's dripping pussy, Harry used some wandless magic and cast a hair growing charm on her privates. She was still twitching from the aftershocks of the nearly three minute long massive orgasm she had and didn't notice. Once her bush was grown out, he cast a little charm he created; it was basically a password protected shaving charm that left a lightning bolt behind as thought it was striking the very top of her clit. If she shaved it off it would grow back seconds later, leaving a permanent remainder of who she belonged to. Next he cast another password protected spell on her and himself, this time it was the most powerful contraception charm known.

Flour asked why he left 'his mark' on her and his reply was, "She's now a 'Harry Girl', and that's where this hard cock is about to be, now why don't you be a good girl, climb up on that table and give her something to munch on wile I de-flower the 'Ice Queen of Slytherin'. Don't worry though my Flower, your next," smiled Harry.

Flour smiled brightly as she pulled off of his cock and stripped her clothes off, showing him her goddess like body before slowly climbing up onto the table letting him see her juices were running down her legs in anticipation. He ran a finger over her dripping lower lips before tasting her sweet nectar, '_mmm cherries and cream'_ he thought. Gripping Daphne's ankles, lifting them to his shoulders while rubbing his member along her still twitching slit, just before sinking in, he sees he has everyone's attention and says, "don't worry, while sitting for two years waiting to pick everyone up, I learned a lot about 'sex magic', just because I love watching women orgasm. Now I can satisfy that fantasy every day here, while trying to shag each of you into oblivion."

Casting a wandless pain numbing charm on Daphne, he slowly pushed into her very tight slippery hole, going through her maidenhood in one stroke. Because of feeling no pain she moaned loudly against Flour, making Flour shudder in pleasure while pulling on her own nipples. Using slow long strokes, his cock felt like it was in a worm velvet glove, pushing all the way in and bumping her cervix with his cockhead. Reaching over, he grabbed Flour by the hair, pulling her into a kiss. Harry was lost in the bliss of the sensations running through his body that he didn't see the Patel twins latch their mouths onto Daphne's tits or Lavender move behind Flour and slip a finger up her ass. He was sure he had died and gone to heaven when he did look at what was happening around him; Susan and Hanna had moved behind the twins and were munching happily on their soaking wet snatches, Gabby was standing on the table naked above Lavender, Lav was tongue deep in the little blonds folds that were squirting every once in a while covering Lav's face and sisters hair in her juices, Su had moved up onto his left, sucking on his neck and ear, while playing with his nipples never stopping fingering herself, Astoria had taken his right hand and pushed two of his fingers into her tight petite body. She was talking into his ear between sucking on it saying, "That's it Harry, shag that pussy, fuck her inside out. Make my sister into nothing but your cock whore, and she'll love you for it. She's living all of her dreams rite now; she told me since her 3rd year, she had been dreaming of getting fucked threw her bed in the dorms by you while her dorm mates watched." Harry pounded into Daphne faster and harder form the encouragement of Astoria

This scene repeated for almost six hours straight, with all the young ladies being completely satisfied. Once everyone was redressed, minus their panties that were in Harry's pocket, they all returned to their seats, the girls a little gingerly form all the vigorous sex they all had. Harry asked, "Now, is this more what you all had in mind? I would have thought joining in on this mission would have been more than just sex."

Hanna answered for everyone with, "We have all talked about this mission, and we all agreed that it is the right thing to do. Sex is going to be an important part for us because we all liked you, some of us loved you from afar, but none of us had a chance before because we all saw you as a larger than life hero. Now here we all are, taking part in the most important mission that any magical could hope to even know about, plus we are with the hero. Didn't you know Harry; the hero always gets the girl they save in the end?"

Over the next few months, Janus went into stasis after his consciousness was downloaded into an Alterian computer built to house AI's. He wished to be able to pass away in his home reality, hopefully to Ascend to join the rest of his own people. Before entering stasis, Janus had completed a repository of all magical knowledge from planet earth. The first thing taught were languages; how to read, wright, and speak every language of earth, magical or non-magical. Next was what the individual wished to learn, due to the amount of space in each of their minds, they could only master two subjects along with the general knowledge of all other magic added in. Amelia and Sirius mastered investigation and interrogation. Remus, Su Li, and Flour mastered runes and arithmcary. Tonks took battle magic along with wand/staff crafting. Susan took potions and healing along with Hanna. Padma, Parvati, and Lavender learned battle magic along with charms. Astoria and Gabby mastered transfiguration and herbology. Daphne took alcamy and as much goblin magic she could without getting any other subjects added in. Harry mastered more than most because his mind was more prepared than the rest, mastering battle magic, investigation, interrogation, and his favorite, sex magic. They all spent a good four days meditating so the knowledge was integrated with everything else in their minds.

Time passed as it does with everyone coming together like family. They spend the rest of the time until they left practicing and preparing. Harry had taken Madam Bones, Remus, Tonks, Lavender, Dobby, and Daphne with him back to earth to collect supplies. They all used a new polyjuce with some random muggles hair that was developed between Daphne, Susan and Hanna that lasted just under twelve hours. They spent almost a full third of the money in Harry's trunk vault on; rune carving tools, potion supplies, magical and muggle clothes that the replicators just couldn't seem to get right. Also they raided both a British and American military storehouse for weapons and ammo, stuffing as much as magically possible into the 'armory vault' in Harry's trunk. They also took a trip into the Chamber of Secrets to collect the surprisingly well preserved basilisk. There they found a few secret rooms that Harry had found with the probes that were full of enchanted objects, and the original liberties of the four founders. They packed everything into their trunks they had brought. Also Harry created a copy of the Sword of Gryffindor and had Dobby swap it with the real one. Once everything that was needed doing at that time was complete, they returned to their moon base and began sorting their loot.


	9. STORY ABANDONED

**This story turned hasn't turned out the way I like. **

**It is being re-done. It got too confusing for me to wright. That you all for your support since this was the first story I have ever written. Hopefully my new one will be better. **


End file.
